debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Link (Himekawa OoT)
Summary |-|Part One= One day in the Kokiri Forest, a young boy, Link, awakens to find the Great Deku Tree in grave danger. When Link and Mido discover that Gohma has been sucking the energy out of the Great Deku Tree, they challenge her in battle and manage to kill her. Link leaves the Kokiri Forest to search for Princess Zelda and give her the Spiritual Stone of Forest.Princess Zelda tells Link of her dreams and the story of the Triforce. Link travels to Death Mountain, where he meets Darunia and kills King Dodongo, saving the Gorons. In Zora's Domain, Link is swallowed by Jabu-Jabu but manages to escape with Ruto, the Zora princess, and the Zora's Sapphire. Ganondorf burns Hyrule Castle Town as Link is returning. Link manages to escape to the Temple of Time with the Ocarina of Time. |-|Part Two= Link discovers that he has been thrown into a magical sleep for seven years. He awakens to find Hyrule destroyed. Rauru, the Sage of Light, reveals that Ganondorf is behind the destruction of the kingdom and only the seven Sages can stop him. Link revisits the Kokiri Forest in an attempt to find the Sage of Forest, Saria. Link finds Mido, who doesn't recognize him, and saves his childhood friend. While Link is on his quest, he encounters an old friend who has been changed by Ganondorf and is now threatening the lives of those in Hyrule. Link regretfully kills him. During his stay in Kakariko Village, the village is attacked by Dark Link. Link manages to defeat his dark shadow. Link also meets Alf, a young boy from Kakariko. Link is gradually guided by the mysterious Sheik and encounters the Gerudo frequently. He also saves Malon from a brainwashed Ingo. Link, still guided by Sheik, enters a vast desert. Sheik supposedly betrays Link, handing him over to the evil Gerudo. Link is then rescued by Sheik himself and explains that he betrayed Link to remain undercover. The Twinrova attack Sheik, accusing him of being a traitor. Link carries an unconscious Sheik away to safety. Link, with the injured and still unconscious Sheik, camps at an oasis. Link goes to get water and, upon his return, finds Sheik concious and without his face wrap. Sheik removes the rest of his disguise, revealing his true identity as Princess Zelda. Ganondorf appears and kidnaps Zelda. Link, Nabouru and several Gerudo travel to Ganondorf's Castle. The Sages create a bridge and Link confronts him inside the keep. Link barely defeats him and the castle collapses. As Link and Zelda exit the castle, a huge beast appears; it is Ganon's true form. After a heated battle, Link kills him. Zelda plays the Ocarina of Time and sends Link back to save the past Hyrule from its fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 7-C, likely 7-A Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time Manga Gender: Male Age: Around 10 | Around 17 Classification: Hylian, Hero of Time Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can harm those who can harm him) | At least Town level (Was stated to be stronger. Defeated Ganon who upon his defeat could no longer sustain his castle.), likely Mountain level (Killed Volvagia who was a threat to death mountain) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human '''| Peak Human''' Combat Speed: Subsonic | FTL Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Can avoid arrows) | FTL (Should be comparable to his Majora's Mask self) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift bomb flowers which only Gorons have been shown to lift) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Town Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked an explosion twice. Tanked getting electrocuted.) | Town level, likely Mountain level (Tanked hits from Ganon) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Kokiri Sword, Hundreds of Meters with Slingshot | Extended Melee Range with Master Sword, Hundreds of Meters with Bow & Arrow Powers and Abilities: |-|Part 1= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled with sword, shield, and slingshot), Acrobatics (Stated to have athletic abilities), Precognition (Foresaw a bad omen in his dreams. Not combat applicable.), Stealth Mastery (Snuck into Hyrule Castle), Resistance to Evil Magic (Link's shield is made from the Great Deku Tree who states his bark will protect him from evil, his bark also wards off evil), Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Those who enter the lost woods becomes a Skull Kid who loses all their memories, have their emotions manipulated and are mind controlled by the evil deku tree) |-|Part 2= - Innate Abilities/Items= All previous abilities, to a greater extent, Enhanced Senses (Sensed Phantom Ganon behind him), Non-Physical Interaction (His arrows can harm Phantom Ganon), Attack Reflection (Reflected back their attacks), Resistance to Fire Manipulation/Extreme Heats (His goron tunic defends against flames), Illusion Creation (Broke through his illusions), Ice Manipulation (Twinrova can freeze ones soul yet Link breaks out of the ice), Sealing, Soul Manipulation (Can hold the Master Sword without these effects) - Master Sword= With the Master Sword he has: Sealing, Soul Manipulation (Those not worthy of the master sword have their spirit sent into the sacred realm. The Master Sword gave Link it's supreme power sealing Ganondorf into a world of evil), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill Ghost and Stalfos, can cut through shadows), Deconstruction (Caused Volvagia to completely disintegrate with one hit from the Master Sword, made the Stalfos' body disintegrate, disintegrated the poe's soul), Attack Reflection (Reflected Ganon's energy blast back at him) }} |-|With Navi= Extrasensory Perception (Navi can sense evil), Information Analysis (Navi can pinpoint weak points of enemies, even if she can't see them) Standard Equipment: |-|Part 1= - Weapons= Swords *'Kokiri Sword:' Sword by the kokiri that Link uses deftly in combat. Shields *'Deku Shield:' Shield carved directly from the Deku Tree's bark that wards off evil spirits and defend him from evil magic. Though it is weak to fire. - Equipment= *'Slingshot:' Crafted by Link himself, shoots out deku nuts to hit enemies. - Helpers= *'Navi:' Link's fairy companion who brings words of wisdom, can give an analysis to the enemy for Link including their weaknesses. }} |-|Part 2= - Weapons= Swords *'Master Sword:' The Master Sword, or the Sword of Evil’s bane. It can seal, repel magic, cut through non-corporeal beings, and disintegrate beings. Those who attempt to wield the sword without being worthy/ready wind up with their souls put to sleep until they are. Shields *'Hylian Shield:' An incredibly powerful shield that is said to be unbreakable. - Equipment= *'Bow and Arrow:' Link can deftly shoot arrows from it. He can even harm Phantoms with them. *'Hookshot:' It allows Link to grab onto things from afar and drags Link to them. - Helpers= *'Navi:' Link's fairy companion who brings words of wisdom, can give an analysis to the enemy for Link including their weaknesses. - Wearables= *'Goron Tunic:' Allows Link to resist fire damage and extreme heats. }} Intelligence: Genius in combat (Even as a kid Link was able to use weapons perfectly and aim them precisely after just making them, temporarily fight off trained Gerudos, could sneak into guarded areas, and was remarked to have athletic abilites. As an adult before he even started training he could skillfully defeat the Stalfos army, could use the Master Sword deftly right after getting it, and perfectly aimed with a bow despite never using one. After training for several days he vastly improved his sword skill and could outsmart his own shadow who copies his moves. He improved to the point where impa gave him the rite of passage for Sheikahs. Could fight off an army of Gerudos, and outskilled Nabouru who he stated is above the regular warriors, all while using a completely different kind of sword. Even Ganondorf by the end of the manga remarks that Link has gotten far better when he was able to easily outclass him as a kid) Weaknesses: As a child, has a naturally harder time fighting against adults. His deku shield can be destroyed if it is burned. | Master Sword can drain him too much if he overuses it's power, though by the end of the manga he's learned how to use it correctly. Key: Part 1 | Part 2 Note: This profile covers the manga profile of Ocarina of Time Link, if you want to see the game profile, click here. Others Notable Victories: Sora (Manga) - Sora's profile (Both were at 7-A, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Sword Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Male Characters Category:Adaption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Triforce Users Category:Geniuses Category:Links Category:Superhumans